<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love only left me alone. by haydenmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890825">love only left me alone.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd'>haydenmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>julynnxruke (jxr). [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Flynn pov, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>flynn has been in love with julie for so long.<br/>but julie is dating luke.<br/>flynn just saw luke kissing reggie.<br/>but luke is dating julie.</p>
<p>or: flynn walks in on luke &amp; reggie kissing &amp; learns about her best friend's poly relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn/Julie Molina, Flynn/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>julynnxruke (jxr). [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am a multishipper who decided to write some polyquad stuff &amp; ended up with flynn angst.</p>
<p>i wrote this at midnight &amp; didn't edit it, so excuse any mistakes.</p>
<p>title is from "silence" by mashmello &amp; kahlid.</p>
<p>it's not important to the story, which is why i didn't tag it, but i wrote autistic!luke by using some of my own autistic traits (the stutter &amp; the references to stimming).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was in love with her best friend. Of course she had known about her own feelings for what felt like forever, but that didn't mean that it didn't still sneak up on her at times.</p><p>Like whenever Flynn watched as Julie performed, her bandmates all getting lost in the music. Flynn's feelings stabbed her whenever she saw Julie and Luke sharing the mic. Anyone could see that the two were in love. But, anyone could also see the way Reggie stared at them with longing. It was unclear which one he was pining after, but it was obvious that he was in love with one of them.</p><p>She was fine <em>just</em> being the manager. She was fine <em>just</em> being the roadie. Even though she had longed to share a stage with Julie since they were just children. Every time she saw Julie and Luke being in love on the stage, she reminded herself that she was happy the her friend was happy. Julie was happy—her best friend was happy—and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>Well, that was all that mattered until she walked in on Luke and Reggie kissing.</p><p>“What the <em>fuck</em>!” she screeched, fighting with herself on whether to storm out of the studio or to punch Luke in the face. Flynn compromised with herself, deciding to just yell at Luke from the doorway. “What the hell, Luke! I thought you loved her. You don’t cheat on the people that you love! What an absolute asshole.” She crossed her arms, turning to stomp out, only to run into the girl she was hopelessly in love with.</p><p>“Flynn, what’s going on? I heard screaming,” Julie asked, looking around to see anything that could have set Flynn off. Her eyes landed on her boyfriend with Reggie’s arms around his neck. “Oh.” The two parted, Reggie ending up on the armrest while Luke was still on the seat.</p><p>Much to Flynn’s horror, Julie started to laugh.</p><p>“What are you laughing at—your boyfriend just cheated on you! Who knows—”</p><p>Julie cut her off with a simple <em> shhh </em>. “No he didn’t.”</p><p>“How is that not cheating? He was kissing someone else when he’s supposed to be dating you! That’s what cheating is.”</p><p>Julie walked over to the boys, sitting on the couch next to Luke, waving a hand to get Flynn to follow. Flynn sat next to her best friend, still glaring at Luke.</p><p>“Remember that day that we were struggling with labeling our sexualities because we each knew that we weren’t straight, but didn’t know exactly what we were?” At Flynn’s nod, Julie continued, “And do you remember the term <em> polyamorous</em>?” Flynn nodded again. Julie smiled, taking one of Luke’s hands into her own and putting the other of his in Reggie’s hand. “We are a polycule. I’m dating Luke,” she raised their clasped hands, “But Luke is also dating Reggie.” Luke raised the hand holding Reggie’s.</p><p>“This isn’t how we wanted anyone to find out,” he said, unhooking his hands from his partners’ so that he could stim more freely as he talked. “It’s just th-th-that I really like Julie, b-but I’ve also liked Reggie since th-the nineties. It didn't feel fair to date Julie without telling her that I had never shook off my feelings for one of my best friends.”</p><p>“That is when I told him about polyamory.”</p><p>“Luke asked me out after explaining the whole situation to me,” Reggie piped in, “And how could I say no to him? I’ve been in love since high school.”</p><p>Flynn just stared, shocked. Her mouth hung open until Julie put a finger to her chin to close it.</p><p>“Sorry guys,” she said once the shock wore off. “I’m happy for you guys. Glad you found something that works for you.” She omitted any hurt at not being invited in exchange for being extra happy for her friends. Just because Julie loved Luke enough to let him not limit himself didn’t mean that she would return her feelings.</p><p>Flynn plastered on a smile. “Well, I was only in here to get something,” she snatched the jacket she had left last rehearsal off the grand piano, “I’ll be off.” She saluted the polycule, exiting the studio. As soon as she was out the door, she heard something she didn’t know what to make of—soft, almost silent cries.</p><p>“Why can’t I just tell her that I like her?”</p><p>Flynn froze for a moment. That was Julie’s voice.</p><p>“You’ll tell her someday. You guys are meant for each other as much as you and I am.”</p><p>Flynn ran. She ran all the way back to her house, unsure what to feel about knowing that her best friend liked her back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i do plan on writing a second part to this were i mend flynn's heart as they expand this little polycule into a quad. it'll be posted whenever i finish it, whenever that turns out to be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>flynn's been thinking about her friend's relationship when julie shows up with flowers and a confession.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a week since Flynn had overheard Julie telling her boyfriends(? What was Reggie to Julie in this scenario?) that she loved her. Julie hadn’t brought it up, going about her days as normal. And since Julie didn’t bring it up, Flynn never brought it up. She didn’t want to come off as insensitive, so all she did was be quiet on the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing that changed was that Flynn noticed how Luke was much more touchy with Julie and Reggie than Alex. At first, Flynn had thought it was because the drummer couldn’t move during performances, but since being able to see the boys full time and learning about Julie’s relationship, Flynn saw that even when just hanging out, Luke was still less touchy with Alex. Before finding out, Flynn hadn’t even noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A week later, and Flynn was still wondering about what Julie meant. The obvious was staring at her. Julie had a crush on some “her” and wanted to reveal that to this “her.” It all came to a head with a knock on Flynn’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the only one home and not expecting anyone, Flynn looked through the peephole, surprised to see Julie holding a bouquet of stock, forget-me-nots, white and purple lilacs, and a single violet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Julie, what’s up?” she said as she opened the door, eyes flickering to the flowers every so often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie bounced on her toes, almost looking scared to be at Flynn’s house. But that couldn’t be right—the two were best friends. They had known each other since they were little kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi Flynn,” Julie bit her lip. “These are for you,” she thrust the bouquet at Flynn. She took it, wondering what all the purple was about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Purple is the color in the middle of the bi flag,” Julie started. Flynn knit her eyebrows together, confused as to where this was going, “But it is also the color that a lot of romantic flowers come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romantic flowers? Was she saying…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie pointed to one of the lilacs. “These mean first love. The white ones represent youth.” She pointed to one of the stocks “These convey that you find the person you’re giving them to beautiful. And forget-me-nots,” she pointed, “mean true love and are a way to ask to not be forgotten, as their name suggests.” Finally, Julie plucked the violet out of the bouquet. “Violets were often mentioned in Sappho’s poetry. She’s widely known as the first woman loving woman. She’s even why lesbians are called lesbains.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie put the flower back. “I know that this might be weird, but I didn’t know how else to say it. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t feel pressured to say yes. I just didn’t know how much longer I could keep it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn put a hand on Julie’s shoulder, a silent plea to stop rambling. “Nothing could ever come between us, just say whatever it is that you’re trying to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you!” Julie blurted out. Her hands flew to her mouth, as if she could shove the words back in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn set her bouquet down so she could open her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julie fell into her friend’s arms, pulling Flynn as close as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, you know,” Flynn whispered, so soft that she didn’t know if Julie heard her. Years of loving Julie, she never knew when it changed from platonic to romantic, but somewhere along the line, Flynn went from loving Julie to being in love with Julie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, but know I do.” They stayed in silence for a while, neither letting the other go. “Can I kiss you,” Julie whispered, almost scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn hesitated, thinking of Julie’s boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke knows. He’s known.” Sometimes it was scary how Julie was so in tune with her best friend that they seemed to read each other’s minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no sparks like all of the romance novels had told her there would be, but Flynn knew that it was the perfect first kiss. All because it was with Julie. All because it was with the girl that she was in love with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I be your girlfriend?” Julie said after pulling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flynn nodded, forehead pressed to Julie’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kissed her girlfriend. “God,” Flynn said, smiling, “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have fallen in love with this ship that i created, so come yell about it with me over on my writing tumblr (speedycubed). also, feel free to leave suggestions for other oneshots with these guys since, again, i have fallen in love with this ship.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>